Guerra de Detectives
by hammieham
Summary: Una tercera Death Note cae en manos de un estudiante. ¿Común, no? Pero, ¿qué pasaría si tras de él no solo está la SPK, si no una estudiante capaz de hacerle competencia al mismo Near? NearxOc.
1. Prólogo

**H**_oli c: Este es mi primer Fanfiction de Death Note, pero no el primer ff que escribo. Esta historia no contiene YAOI y sí contiene OC. _

_OC es el término oficial para determinar un Original Character o Personaje Original, de la propia autoría del escritor. ¡Ay! Me dan nervios postear este fanfiction. _

_Este será el prólogo del fanfic llamado "Guerra de Detectives". Por favor, ¡disfruten!._

_._

_._

_._

_**D**__isclaimer:_ **D**eath** N**ote **no** me pertenece, le pertenece a **T**sugumi** Ō**ba y a **T**akeshi** O**bata.

**Summary: **

**U**na tercera Death Note cae en manos de un estudiante. ¿Común, no? Pero, ¿qué pasaría si tras de él no solo está la SPK, si no una estudiante capaz de hacerle competencia al mismo Near? NearxOc.

.

.

.

Una botella plástica voló directo a su cabeza con fuerza. Hubo un ligero estruendo y luego silencio. Una pelirroja avanzó con furia a una castaña impasible que seguía leyendo.

- ¡Ven aquí, Mina! ¡Te enseñaré a hablar! –Cristal la tomó de la camiseta haciendo que por varios segundos separase los ojos de su lectura.

- El que no hable contigo no significa que sea muda, significa que no llamas mi atención. –Cortó a la más alta, sintiendo como el agarre se ablandaba y la más gritona caía como peso muerto al suelo. – Efectivamente, estas muerta.

Hubo un silencio y otra estudiante cayó, seguido un muchacho y nuevamente otra mujer.

Un joven seguía escribiendo los nombres de los estudiantes que le parecían indeseables, molestos o poco productivos pero pronto el pánico generalizado lleno el aula y comenzó el caos.

- ¡Chicas, chicos! ¡Calmaos! –Ordenaba el profesor intentando no entrar también en pánico al ver cómo, curiosamente, todos los estudiantes problemáticos caían muertos.

Solo quedaron cinco. Cuatro chicos y una chica. Dos de los cuales dormían, dos estaban en el grupo que corría y gritaba de pánico. El último chico estaba escribiendo nada más, sin ninguna expresión. Finalmente la chica se sentaba tranquila, a escribir los nombres de los chicos muertos allí y hacer unos porcentajes.

-"Éramos 45, de los cuales, 40 no se molestaba en leer o simplemente venir predispuesto. Ignorantes y problemáticos el 94% del salón está tirado en el suelo. 15 murieron por ataques cardíacos, 15 por asfixia t otros 10 de muerte súbita." –Anotó, mirando de reojo a Xavi quien no reparaba en parar a cerciorarse de que no le vieran. –"Kira, está en el 5° año. Xavier González, principal sospechoso de ser Tercer Kira."

La joven de carácter inalterable guardó la hoja en un cuadernillo y garabateó un rato, curvando los labios en una sonrisa al pensar que quizá, hasta podría conocer al mismísimo L y hasta si tenía suerte y creía en los mismos milagros (los cuales, no los creía más que el resultado de un trabajo productivo) hasta podría superarlo.

.

.

.

**V**_ale, me ha quedado corto, ¡pero es el prólogo! __**C**__omo sabrán, __**N**__ate es un personaje con un carácter muy especial, por lo que con el no existe "__**S**__e enamoró a primera vista", "__**J**__amás sintió con nadie lo que sintió viéndola a ella" pero es parte de su encanto, porque así, se da a intentar descifrar a este increíble chico (: _

_**P**__or otra parte, Mina (mi __**OC**__) es un personaje similar a él, tiene una habilidad analítica bien desarrollada y no se guía tanto por las emociones, aún así, es un personaje mucho más flexible que nuestro albino favorito. ¿__**M**__encioné que es competitiva? __**Q**__uizá eso de un cierto sentimiento de nostalgia a Mello. __**Q**__uien sabe. __**R**__eviews u opiniones, todas las recibo con amor (?) __**O**__k, si. _

_-__**Mai.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: SPK

_**H**__elow, acá de nuevo reportándome, emocionada por tener mis primeros reviews *-*.__**¡G**__racias__**! A**__y, es tan bello cuando uno postea algo y le contestan.__**I**__ntentaré publicar de seguido, sin más ¡el fanfiction!_

_D__isclaimer:_ DeathNote no me pertenece, le pertenece a TsugumiŌba y a TakeshiObata.

.

.

.

**C**apítulo**1**: SPK

-Es en España, específicamente Gavá, Barcelona. Rester, encárgate de conseguir los pasajes; Giovanni haz el informe. Halle preparará lo que llevaremos. –Habló con su misma voz inmutable Near.

Un solo error. Un solo error había hecho que la SPK diera con Kira. De 100 asesinatos, 50 habían sido en Madrid, 45 en Cubellas y tan solo 5 en Gavá, Barcelona. Eso había sido el único dato para asegurar que el tercer Kira se encontraba en Gavá. Había cometido los otros 95 para encubrir, pero eran números exageradamente grandes.

La torpeza de principiante había enviado la residencia del asesino en bandeja de plata a la Disposición especial para Kira o SPK.

-Hay un vuelo disponible mañana, por la noche. Es el único más próximo. –Comunicó Rester, viendo asentir a Near y confirmando los vuelos.

El albino sin necesidad de decir nada más, siguió retorciendo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano impulsaba una construcción de dominó. Entre abrió muy ligeramente sus labios y sin mirar a ninguno de los tres habló. – Giovanni, hazme un informe de las 5 muertes de Gavá donde especifique el instituto y el año que cursan.

L había dejado ver su rostro cuando sospechó de Light, era un pequeño sacrificio que después de meditarlo y considerar varias opciones podría correr si es que la búsqueda de sospechosos se alargaba más de la cuenta.

Por un momento, el joven de aspecto inmaculado y una ligerísima fragancia a suavizante, se preguntó internamente cuantas veces caería ese cuaderno en manos de idiotas.

.

.

.

La castaña, caminaba de manera lenta, retorciendo entre sus dedos el accesorio de su teléfono. Era una ovejita blanca con pequeños detalles en color púrpura pálido. Necesitaba ordenar de una buena vez las ideas.

Estaba completamente segura que Xavier era Kira. ¿Pero como probarlo? Además, si la SPK, si L fuera a ir a investigar ¿acaso podría hacerle frente y decir que tenía información sobre el caso? No lo veía tan fácil. – Un 78% de improbabilidad. –Musitó. Esa era el porcentaje de improbabilidad acerca de que si le creerían. Sus cálculos fueron interrumpidos por pasos fuertes que oyó aproximar a su espalda.

-Mina, ¿te puedo acompañar a casa? Aún estoy abatido por todo eso del asunto de Kira… -Comentó, despreocupadamente Xavi, regalándole una sonrisa casual.- ¿Tu qué crees? ¿Crees que lo que hace Kira está bien?

Una tenue mueca de molestia se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica.- Sea cual sea su motivo, eliminar gente estúpida aún es un crimen penable. Matar es matar, aquí y en China. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos chicos, cuando por fin ella rompió el hielo.

-De todas formas, molaría tener un cuaderno que mate, ¿no? Es decir, como sacado de una película. –Soltó leves risas que se acompasaron con las que dejaba salir el chico.

-Sí, así es… -Murmuró, este avergonzándose sutilmente de las risas tontas que le sacaba la chica.

Nuevamente un silencio se hizo presente pero este era mucho más cómodo que el anterior, no se sentía esa tensión cortante en el aire que hacía minutos. Caminaron en total mutismo, él la observó detenidamente. El cabello castaño y liso le caía hasta los hombros de un color que le recordaba al chocolate amargo que había desayunado. La piel nívea y de una apariencia en su totalidad suave como una nube.

No llevaba el uniforme femenino como el reglamento especificaba, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y una falda blanca. En su lugar llevaba una camisa masculina un talle más grande que el suyo, la corbata negra imperceptiblemente más floja, los pantalones blancos que si eran de su talla y sus zapatillas.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que la escaneaba furtivamente, sus mejillas morenas se tiñeron de un color carmesí y decidió romper el hielo hasta las últimas dos calles que quedaban cruzar.

-No había escuchado antes en España que alguien se llamase Mina. –Disertó esporádicamente…

.

.

.

Aeropuerto de España – 07 de Junio, 14:01 p.m

-Near debe estar muy seguro de quien es Kira. Cuando revisó los papeles, decidió que el mismo investigaría a los sospechosos. ¿No te parece extraño, Rester? –Preguntó Halle, extrañada. El albino era de las pocas personas que gozaban febrilmente (aunque sin demostrarlo) del encierro constante, por no decir permanente.

Rester negó, mientras conducía el auto. Sonrió de lado.- Verás, cuando se trata de un caso tan importante como lo es Kira, Near tiene su manera de recabar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles a su manera y pensando como lo haría L. Aunque también me extraña, debemos suponer que puede ser un reto, para que no nos haya mandado a investigar al tercer Kira a nosotros. –Opinó.

Giovanni y Near iban más atrás, en los asientos apartados de la camioneta deportiva. El adulto notó que al parar en un pare, girándose había una joven vestida con un uniforme masculino blanco anotando. El albino también lo notó y recordó los informes. "Instituto Privado de Gavá", ese era el uniforme de esa academia.

La joven se ponía una chaqueta con la capucha caída color negra, pues empezaba a refrescar y aún no había terminado sus anotaciones. Near no necesitó darle la señal a Rester para que se estacionara disimuladamente cerca; Halle salió y fingió caminar distraídamente a donde ella se encaminaba chocando y tirando cuaderno junto con su bolígrafo.

-¡Oh, discúlpame pequeña! No te he visto… -Se disculpó agachándose a recoger la libreta antes de que ella pudiera tomarla. Se extrañó al leerlas. "[…]probabilidades de que sea Kira 97%. Argumentación: Las muertes sucedidas hace dos días atrás en el instituto son camufladas por 50 muertes en una ciudad, seguida de otras 45. El sujeto se encuentra convencido de los ideales que pueden ser en principio en base a los del Kira original. El individuo parece tener curiosidad por la opinión de mentes funcionales hacia la nueva serie de asesinatos. Pruebas: 50% Hechas.[…]"- Toma, que torpe he sido…

-Está bien. Con permiso. –Educadamente tomo su cuaderno, se desvió del camino y mientras caminaba maldijo internamente. – Quizá no leyó más del título, tan solo estoy paranoica…

Halle volvió al auto, observando a Near de manera pensativa.- No escribía nombre, estaba investigando el caso y de manera muy profesional a ser franca. –Murmuró, con cierta extrañez.- De todas formas, en su instituto están los cinco sospechosos.

-Hay un 15% de posibilidad de que ella fuera Kira y otros 10% para sus compañeros. A un adolescente típico de 17 a 18 años, aparentemente tomaría temas de asesinatos y detectives como aburrido. –Expuso Near, esa misma tarde Halle, Rester o Gevanni se encargarían de la inscripción; no debía perder más tiempo y menos con sospechosos que en menos de 10 minutos habían aumentado un 5% en sus cálculos.- Halle, consigue el uniforme masculino, Gevanni me matriculará, mañana mismo debemos empezar con la investigación.

.

.

.

**¿Q**ué tal es pareció**?** **C**omo dije antes, intentaría alargarlo un poco más. **¡Y**aay**! L**a **SPK** ya ha hecho su entrada triunfal. **¿C**ómo creen que lo tomará **M**ina cuando vea al nuevo alumno**? ¿Y** **X**avi**? ¿S**olo él tiene el cuaderno de la muerte**? H**asta ahora, les dejaré con el misterio. **G**racias a **ChocolateNeko, **** - Smeralda** y **NerumiLuka** por sus reviews. **Les agradezco de corazón, chicas (L)**

**-Tori.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Pasado

_Holi, ¿Cómo va? Aquí les trago el capítulo 2 de "Guerra de Detectives". No estoy muy conforme con él… Ustedes dirán. Sin más, el disclaimer y la historia. Jaja, no lo hubiera escribido así tan pronto de no ser feriado mañana._

_Acá voy a hacer un paréntesis en la historia: _

_*Personalmente, aunque la historia es un OC x Near con argumento y varios capítulos (como lo planeo) en realidad, me le tengo mucho aprecio al personaje de Xavier, pues es de esas personas que se muestran relajados y como que el mundo le vale nada, que mientras puedan dormir y comer todo está bien, pero solo hablando con ellos (y si eres de confianza) te das cuentas que ellos callan muchísimo más de lo que piensan y que son personas que a pesar de hacer el tonto, son más detallistas, inseguras y observadoras que los demás. *-*_

D_isclaimer:_ DeathNote no me pertenece, le pertenece a TsugumiŌba y a TakeshiObata.

.

.

.

**C**apitulo **2**: Pasado

.

.

.

_-¡Xavier, baja a la sala en este mismo instante! –Un hombre fornido llamó a su hijo con una voz áspera. _

_Una mujer se encontraba sirviendo la cena, se tensó al oír el nombre de su pequeño hijo de 3 años, su __**pequeñín especial**__ bajaba como todo un niño grande cuidadosamente por las escaleras. Dejó lo que hacía, dejó sus platos y sus servilletas y tomó al niño en brazos._

_-Por favor, Fernando, no le hagas nada ¡Tan solo es un bebé! –Suplicó alejando al niño de su padre, a quien miraba con curiosidad inocente._

_La casa era demasiado pequeña como para correr y refugiarse en algún sitio, las escaleras eran muy angostas y solo había cuatro habitaciones. Algo humilde y fría, carente de calefacción o el amor que brinda una familia que no estaba rota. Solían comer en el mesón de la cocina, el estudio era de Fernando González, el padre de la familia; un escritor frustrado que descargaba su fracaso en su hijo de 3 años Xavier y su esposa Antonia. _

_Ese día, su hijo (o quizá el, en su estado de completa ebriedad) había tirado el tintero en sus escritos, en los que le habían costado tanto en salir de su cabeza, en los que con tanto sudor había creado al fin. Todos, mojados por la tinta oscura como la noche que ya estaba seca. _

_-¡Cállate! ¡Sabes que ha sido el, lo proteges! ¡Dame al cachorro, le enseñaré! –Sin preguntar, tomó al niño y masculló un casi inentendible "¿Con qué mano la tiraste?" y antes de que el nene pudiera abrir la boca ya le había torcido el brazo derecho._

_-¡Bestia insensible, animal! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi niñito!? –Exclamo. Ese día… Tenía ganas de hacer ALGO MALO. _

_._

_._

_._

_En todas partes habían pasado la noticia de que el padre de una familia, enloquecido y borracho había asesinado a su mujer y le había quebrado el brazo a su hijo de 3 años. No fue sorpresa de que el niño fuera a parar a un orfanato para niños menores de 6 años. Su infancia fue marcada como "el hijo del asesino", así como cumplió los 7 años, fue trasladado a otro orfanato donde había niños de 7 a 13 años. Así empezó su martirio._

_Todos los días, debía soportar burlas y golpes. Todos los días había sido lo mismo hasta que una buena mañana le llamó la encargada en privado para una entrevista de hogar. Una nueva esperanza nació en él cuando una mujer de unos 25 años quizá, le preguntaba que le gustaba hacer en sus ratos._

_-M…Me gusta mucho leer, señorita. –Balbuceó, tímidamente.- ¿Cuántos primaveras tiene usted? –Preguntó, causándole que una risita traviesa escapara de los labios de la mujer._

_-Definitivamente lees mucho, Xavi. Yo tengo 27, 20 años más que tú. –Le guiñó el ojo. _

_Luego de esa entrevista preciosa, siguió otra y otra y la mujer se volvía una visita recurrente en ese orfanato, hasta que finalmente le comunicaron al chico que ella no podría ir más a verlo. Aparentemente no cumplía los requerimientos para poder adoptarlo, no estaba casada y aun no tenía 30 años. _

_Esa fue la gota que rebasó la copa. No solo por él, no le interesaba su persona. Había oído su conversación. ¡¿Acaso eso era justo?! ¡El no pensaba así! ¿Cómo una bestia como su padre, podía tenerlo a él de hijo pero esa buena mujer no? No soportó más. Huyó. Se encerró en sí mismo, no salía de su habitación para jugar, para recreación, para nada. Solo leía y leía e ignoraba los llamados de la directora del orfanato._

_Sentía que se burlaban de él en su mismo rostro cuando le decían que bajara a comer con ellos, que ya una buena pareja lo querría adoptar. Su cólera iba en aumento._

_Un buen día, explotó. Y se sintió realmente bien._

_Escapó de ese orfanato, fue casa por casa describiendo a esa mujer para pedir indicaciones. La vió calles adelante, salir de la biblioteca con algunos libros y corrió a ella. Corrió a ella como si su vida pendiera del hilo más frágil y así, prácticamente era para él. Perdía rápidamente el aliento, pero cuando la abrazó y aspiró su fragancia a lavanda supo que valía la pena haber perdido toda su respiración por ella. – Señorita… Adópteme, por favor. –Pidió, temeroso al rechazo, ocultando su rostro en el tapado negro de la mujer._

_-Corazón… Claro que sí. –Le acarició el rostro con suavidad y lo dejó subir a su auto, en el asiento delantero para que el niño pudiera estar tan cerca de su nueva madre como quisiera._

_._

_._

_._

_Fue a institutos primarios privados y los terminó con las mejores calificaciones, empezar la secundaria un año adelantado no le fue problema. Sus compañeros lo eran, como los mismos niños estúpidos de su orfanato. _

_No sabía exactamente que ganaban los demás con molestar a los demás, pero desde que tenía a su madre poseía esa paciencia y despreocupes infinitas que aparentaba que esos abusivos no eran más que cavernícolas salidos de cuevas cantando "Unga bunga" alrededor del fuego tras descubrirlo y para el no eran más que idiotas. _

_Todo normal, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una chica de su salón. Una chica estudiosa y de pocas palabras desde la primaria que prefería leer en los almuerzos con alguno que otro bocadillo. Le encantaba ella, era su punto calmo. Era el interruptor que decía "Stop" cuando iba a explotar sin que nadie lo supiera. Mina, era su contrafuerte. _

_Notó que no tenía nada de "rara" o "anti-social" si no que era más una "anti-idiotas". Podía hablar con ella por horas sin aburrirse, podían estudiar juntos sin que eso pareciera estudio realmente. Podían armar monumentos de proporciones exageradas con sus dominós y hablarse en otro idioma sin precisar un traductor virtual o un diccionario. Un buen día encontró un cuaderno negro, que decía que se podían matar personas y tenía un montón de reglas locas. "–Se habrán fumado una buena para escribir este libro. –"Fue lo que en el momento dijo, mientras hacía deberes con monotonía._

_Hasta que una especie de monstruo de gran estatura, muy encorvado y con una cara extraña le apareció, haciendo que se desmayara al acto. Tras reaccionar y encontrarlo comiéndose las manzanas que había dejado en su escritorio, supo que no estaban de broma los de ese cuaderno y si se podía matar con él, bien pudo verificarlo buscando en internet los nombres que aparecían en esa libreta._

_._

_._

_._

"_**En el momento en el que esta libreta caiga en el mundo humano, pertenece a este y al humano que la recoja."**_

-¿Cómo cayó esta Death Note aquí? –Preguntó curioso Xavier al shinigami que comía la manzana y sonreía de esa manera tan espantosa.

-El mundo Shinigami es realmente aburrido… La dejé caer por eso. –Se encogió de hombros, mirando el bowl vacío. – ¿Tienes más manzanas?

-Hm.. Claro, ven. Sígueme. –Tras decir esto, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, bajó por la escalera de caracól lentamente pues cada vez que lo hacía con rapidez terminaba mareado y con nauseas. – Mamá, buenas tardes~ ¿hay mas manzanas en el refri? –preguntó el chico, saludando a su madre con un abrazo y viéndola asentir.

La mujer, con una sonrisa traviesa le revolvió el cabello. – ¿Qué experimento raro haces con tantas manzanas, corazón? No creo que puedas comértelas tantas tu solito, tan flaquito que estás.

Xavier negó con la cabeza, para tomar otro bowl y sacar cinco manzanas del frutero. – Es secreto.

Subió a su habitación y colocó el pestillo, sacando la Death Note de su mochila y encendiendo el televisor. Era hora de matar algunos criminales, solo por hacer algo en la tarde. Ryuk ya sabría qué hacer con ese bowl de manzanas y esperaba que no fuera a pedirle más pues ya su madre empezaría a llamarlo "manzanito" o algo parecido, no le avergonzaría pero estaba seguro de que solo lo haría frente a Mina. Eso si lo haría.

-Ryuk, dime. El que escribió en este cuaderno antes, ¿Qué sucedió con él?... –

-Ahora es un Shinigami, de los que no querrías recordarle como murió a menos de que quieras morir. Un resentido. –Resumió en una palabra, sin dejar de comer esa rojiza y jugosa fruta.

.

.

.

**¡H**olururú**! S**inceramente se me ha hecho terriblemente difícil escribir sobre este **K**ira, en fin, ya aparecieron Ryuk y Light Yagami (N/A: TE ODIO :D), en fin, espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo habrá más acción, lo prometo, solo creí que sería bueno explicar algo sobre Kira como ya haré momentos de acción y amorsh (¿) **¡A**diós**!** :D

**-HamHam**


	4. Capitulo 3: Jacque Mate

_Holi, ¿Cómo va? ¡Desaparecí, lo sé! Pero los estudios van primero además, tuve problemas personales y lagunas mentales de inspiración, pero volví con el tercer capitulo de esta cosa c:_

D_isclaimer:_ DeathNote no me pertenece, le pertenece a TsugumiŌba y a TakeshiObata.

.

.

.

**C**apitulo **3**: Jacque Mate

.

.

.

**_-Ryuk, dime. El que escribió en este cuaderno antes, ¿Qué sucedió con él?... –_**

**_-Ahora es un Shinigami, de los que no querrías recordarle como murió a menos de que quieras morir. Un resentido. –Resumió en una palabra, sin dejar de comer esa rojiza y jugosa fruta._**

_._

_._

_._

Con una sonrisa socarrona y superficial, una rubia se paro frente a un albino que la observaba con total indiferencia.

-¡Pequeño! ¡Buenos días y bienvenido! Soy la presidenta del centro de estudiantes y estoy aquí para presentarte a nuestros colegas. –Le hablaba a una velocidad irritante.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? El primer día en su investigación dentro del colegio donde estaba el supuesto Kira, no había tenido mejor idea que intentar pasar desapercibido por la mayor parte de los estudiantes, siendo japonés, albino y teniendo al contrario, perspicaces ojos negros.

La rubia hueca que lo estaba guiando por las instalaciones, no le pareció más que una imagen de Misa-Misa occidental y con el uniforme escolar mal puesto. Mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies, se tomó un momento para meditar la situación en la que se encontraba y qué haría cuando encontrara al kira. Sin mirar a nadie, pudo notar que mientras mas se acercaban a su salón, se oía un murmullo más a tono.

El salón, nuevamente re abastecido, parecía totalmente recuperado tras la tragedia de días atrás, cuando varios estudiantes habían muerto sospechosamente de un paro cardíaco. No fue sorpresa para él encontrar a sus dos sospechosos, sentados al lado de paredes opuestas.

-¡En fín! ¿Cómo te decía? ¡Ah sí! No hay mucho que hacer, pero puedes unirte a algun club. Quizá seas bueno con los deportes~ ¡Eso sí! No te recomiendo que te juntes con Xavi o Mina, esos dos son tan raros –Hablaba hasta por los codos aquella muchacha.

-¡Si, sí! La otra vez, oímos hablar solo a Xavier solo de camino a casa

-Tienes razón, y Mina también es muy extraña. Quiza sea una de esas tortilleras frustradas.

-¡Oi que vive sola y que su casa es toda negra!

-¡Y yo que su madre la abandonó porque decía que _predecía_ muertes ajenas!

**Clack**. Aquello había sido el gatillo para Near, quien salió de aquel centro de alumnos "Populares" sin que se dieran cuenta, ellos parecían muy entretenidos en su cotilleo. El albino pareció medir probabilidades por algún momento. Lo de la predicción de muertes parecía más acertado con el perfil de Kira, iría a por ella primero.

Sin hacer sonido alguno, se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba a la izquierda del de Mina. Justo al lado suyo. Le observó analítico, debía ver que escribía sin ser percibido. Parecía estar todo bien, los del grupo numeroso estaban en un sector, alcahueteando aún sobre aquellos dos por lo que aún no había un momento de silencio en el salón. Una mirada de reojo pero atenta le señaló que Xavi parecía estar dormido en su pupitre al otro extremo del salón, casi al final.

La castaña parecía no notar la mirada fisgona y sutil del albino sobre ella, o eso pensaba Near, enredando en su dedo un mechón inmaculado de su cabello.

Si se prestaba atención se notaba que ella tenia los audífonos puestos y cabeceaba por no quedarse dormida, pero parecía que una cosa la mantenía despierta. Esa "cosa" era su almohada sustituta. Un cuaderno negro. Algo cosquilleó dentro de Near, tan cerca. Se controló, tragando saliva y estirando el brazo.

Lo tomó deslizándolo con cuidado para que la joven chiquilla no notara el sustracción de su anotador. Tan pronto lo tomó, notó un detalle. No tenía ni las letras en japonés ni en inglés que dijeran "Death Note" Aún con cierta curiosidad lo abrió controlando sus fibras ante lo que leía. Cada estadística, cada probabilidad, análisis, hipótesis y posibilidad de quien fuera Kira, los sospechosos y las características estaban ahí tan claras como el agua, así como el nombre de la SPK y las anotaciones de enviárselo al grupo.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué…demonios?-Preguntó, torpemente aclarándose la garganta e intentando aclarar su vista la bella durmiente, que solo parecía ver una mota blanca a su lado. Se masajeó los ojos y tan pronto lo vió con su cuaderno parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar.- You should not take other people's belongings.(1)

Near sin moverse un ápice, pero tampoco sin impedir que tomara su cuaderno nuevamente se enredó una vez mas un mechón entre tantos. No dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando.

Fue un duelo de miradas que no pareció tener mucha duración porque antes de poder decir nada, ambos guardaron silencio al oir a un tercero llegar.

-¡Mina! Tuve un sueño rarísimo. Una dona gigante me perseguía~ -Comentó, con una sonrisa tontorrona Xavier mirando al extranjero extrañado. - ¿Un chico nuevo? ¿Es tu amigo? –preguntó curioso, mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.- Soy Xavi, bienvenido~

-Ah… Sí, eso supongo. Aunque aún no nos presentamos formalmente. S-Soy… Soy Mina. –Murmuró dudosa, mientras asentía.

_"Precavida, no daría su nombre así como así pero por educación lo hace. Esto puede abrir una nueva posibilidad de 0,4% más."_

-Gilbert. –Nada más pudo decir, mientras retiraba la mano ajena de su hombro. Notablemente incómodo por el contacto físico, trago grueso preparado para lo que haría y estrechó la mano de Mina tal cual saludo americano.

La castaña alzó las cejas, sorprendida y riendo levemente. Mientras Xavier apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de pantalón, mirando de mala manera a la espalda del albino.

-¿y, Gilbert? ... ¿Oiste el caso de Kira? –preguntó el moreno, con una sonrisa nuevamente.

.

.

.

**¡H**olururú**! H**ehehehe**~ M**e quedé muy borrada de la página, de nuevo pido perdón D:** ¡G**racias, igualmente por los reviews y espero que no dejen de seguir la historia por mi culpa**! ¡Oh! A**hora que me liberé mas, podré subir las historias en un tiempo decente y respetable.** ¡P**or favor, cuíden de mi y disfruten de la historia**! (: C**ualquier opinión o crítica háganmela saber** Ü**

**Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**NerumiLuka: Pues, bien. ¡Gracias! TwT Me sigues desde el primer capítulo y aún no se como agradecértelo~ Ya encontraré la forma X'D**

**Cristi-anitaXD: ¡Bueno, pues aquí te va la explicación! Mina usa el uniforme masculino pues como sabrás las faldas de los uniformes suelen ser cortas en su mayoria y a cada movimiento que das como que se te vuela y se ve hasta el ombligo. Es mas comodo usar un pantalón X'D. ¿Que le gusta hacer? Pues, como haz leído anteriormente gusta de actividades cofcofdenerdcofcof intelectuales, asi como probabilidad y estadística. Leer y tales cosas.**

**VioletJoy: ¡Gracias! Ü Aprecio mucho que te agrade mi fanfiction~ Realmente, tiene motivos. La triste realidad es que aún sin existir una Death Note funcional (todas son de cosplay) pasan casos reales de vidas así y más de tormentosas :'c **

**-HamHam**


	5. Capitulo 4: ¡Ché palle!

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**: ¡Ché palle!

.

.

.

- Así que Gilbert. Suena como una ironía. Una palabra que usa una persona 'X' para disimular pero que levanta mas sospechas debido a lo extraño que suena. -Tras espabilarse totalmente hablo Mina, aclarándose la voz, y sonriendo levemente.

- Woow, ¡Mina! -Exclamo Xavi en tono de felicitación, aplaudiendo tontamente. Near observaba todo aquello con un ojo critico bastante filoso.

- Esto. ¿Lo copiaste? -Hablo casi tajante, bueno, ya le habían sacado mas de un monosílabo al albino, aun seguía siendo raro que hablara mucho.

_Tonta_, le había dicho tonta indirectamente. Xavi se revolvió inquietamente, ese albino lo incomodaba bastante y le molestaba el echo de que Mina le hablara tan tranquilamente aun notándolo. Entupido enano, vete a una competencia de pigmeos. Quería decirle eso, quería echarlo de allí pero solo salio una risita frustrada.

- ¿Los cálculos? Ah... No. Los hice yo, supongo que me he dormido y los tomaste. _Tu debes ser L entonces_. -Sonrío aligerándolo.

Near chasqueo la lengua inquieto. ¡¿Había sido una trampa?! Debía haberlo supuesto, un cuaderno de tan fácil agarre y la vez anterior en la calle con Halle. Había cometido un error, se golpeo mentalmente recobrando la compostura.

-No, yo no... _soy L_. -Soltó en un susurro avasallado por los gritos cuando toco el timbre de la salida. Los vio a todos guardar sus cosas y salir prácticamente corriendo, mientras Xavi era el mas alejado con sus cosas y soltaba algunas palabras al aire. _"Menudos sospechosos." _

Su mirada termino en Mina que guardaba todo con parsimonia y se colocaba la mochila con total armonía. - Xavi, ¿Vas caminando?

- No, mama quiere ir de compras antes del almuerzo para hablar. Al parecer, le agrada que esté empezando a alcanzar tus calificaciones, Nana*. Hablamos por Tera(1), ¿Vale? -Sonrío este lléndose corriendo.

Hubo un silencio totalmente cómodo en aquel salón mientras el se ataba pesadamente las agujetas y ella terminaba de acomodar su pupitre.

- ¿Quieres ir caminando? -Preguntó Mina con una sonrisa.

- _Quieres_ que te acompañe. -Afirmó, levantándose. Odiaba caminar, ¡por el amor de dios, lo odiaba tanto!

-Claro. Debo sacarte información -Bromeó.

Salieron caminando tranquilamente. Según la castaña su casa quedaba atravesando el parque, bastante cerca pero ningún dato concreto. Sin calles ni nada. Estaba nublado ese mediodía, parecía que iba a llover en pocos minutos.

- Quitando el tema de **gato y ratón****, ¿Cuando te mudaste? ¿Fue con algún familiar? -Pregunto, atravesando por la parte verde el camino.

- Me mude exactamente ayer. Vivo con mi… padre y su hermano. - Murmuro, pensándoselo bien, solo quedaba decírselo a Giovanni y a Rester, quizá debieran alquilar una casa cerca. Tanto verde parecía tan tranquilo.

- Vale, parece interesante. -Comento, mientras llegaban.- ¿Te quedas a comer? ¿Necesitas llamar a que pasen por ti? -pregunto antes de tocar el timbre. Tomo su silencio como afirmación.

Al tocar una vez el timbre, oyó un "Che palle, español idiota." y un manojo de llaves caerse. Al abrir la puerta una temperamental mujer les recibió dejándolos pasar a ella y su invitado a la sala.

La casa era mediana, sin patio trasero pero con un tragaluz y una terraza. Sin sótano pero con un ático, parecía algo extensa pero ni mas ni menos tenia 6 habitaciones en total.

Había algunas pinturas, algunas de Van Gogh otras sin firma todas enmarcadas y dispersas por las paredes. Un sillón familiar y dos sillones individuales, una TV. El comedor estaba dentro de la cocina.

- Papa, Gilbert hará una llamada a su casa para que lo pasen a buscar de aquí. -Aviso Mina, hacia la cocina de donde salio un moreno con expresión divertida.

- Este _no_ es Xavi.

- Claro que no, _pedazo di merda_. ¿Eres ciego ahora?

- Cálmate, amor~ Volveré a la paella-napolitana***. -Le lanzo un beso.

- Mejor quédate ahí y no vuelvas. -Gruño sonrojada.

Su madre y su padre eran realmente polos opuestos, pero de cierta manera le daban ternura verlos así.

Mina le alcanzo el teléfono y le ofreció que se sentara. Viéndolo mantener una cortísima conversación de la calle donde debía ir se extraño, pero realmente. ¿Era extraño aquel fantasmita blanco?

- Guárdenme un poco, lo acompañare a esperar a su padre. -Aviso. Si bien, había dormido media clase, desde que se despertó noto que no le gustaba mucho estar con muchas personas. Por algo había ido al rincón deshabitado del salón.

Soplaba un viento húmedo fuera, se sentaron en el primer escalón de la entrada.

- ¿De donde eres? –Soltó

-Gran Bretaña. –Se limitó a murmurar con un tono seco. Dar más información era peligroso.

-Sur de Italia. –Con un tono ligeramente prepotente, contestó como respuesta a su propia pregunta.- Específicamente Sicilia, pero Barcelona parecía buen lugar estos días.

Comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas, lentamente. El cielo se oscureció tal cual las tinieblas y un fuerte viento sopló hacia ellos. Los cabellos de ambos sobrevolaron inquietos, meciéndose de manera irregular y humedeciéndose lánguidamente.

Near entre abrió los surcos de sus labios, sintiendo aquel contacto efímero con la violenta brisa; levantándose y caminando con parsimonia hacia la calle. Seguidamente en un auto negro Giovanni, Rester y Halle se asomaron con curiosidad, observando al albino que entraba en este como si nada y regresaba a su nuevo alojamiento en Barcelona.

Habia sido una tarde poco productiva, húmeda y por demás silenciosa, pero había valido la pena. Refugiandose en el centro comercial, Xavier vio a un auto negro pasar de ellos, el mismo del que se había bajado Near en la mañana para entrar a clase. ¿Podria ser acaso…? Sonrió de lado, de una manera turbulenta, para seguir el auto con la mirada, hasta el primer semáforo, se acercó casi pegándose a la ventana y tomó su teléfono, usando la cámara para acercar su vista en la matricula del auto y capturar la imagen. ¡Perfecto! Su sonrisa se ensanchó y volvió donde estaba, transformándola en una inocente y divertida expresión juvenil.

.

.

.

-¡Mom! Debemos aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Qué tal si comemos un McDonals y compramos algunas cosas mas? –preguntó a sabiendas de su respuesta.

-Me temo, que eso no podrá ser. Debo ir a la zona de ropas para pagarle algo al encargado. ¿Me esperarías aquí? –Preguntó esta vez la mujer, acariciándole el cabello y contemplándolo sonreir.

Hasta que finalmente pudo quedarse solo, sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y los nombres de otro papel. Transcribió todo aquello con una sonrisa, riendo ligeramente y colocándose los audífonos.- Light my heart ~ -cantó en un susurro, terminando de anotar y sonriéndole al shinigami que tenia enfrente.- Hagamos una pausa, necesito comer algo.

.

.

.

**15:45**

-Gracias por su compra. –

-No es nada~ -Una coca-cola, una cajita feliz, papas, una Death Note bajo su bandeja.

Una mirada.

Una sonrisa.

Un crimen.

La pantalla liquida del centro comercial se iluminó. 34 muertes, 34 infartos. Su almuerzo tuvo un sabor mas placentero a cada bocado, cada vez que miraba la pantalla del local.

-Vamos a ver si esto llama tu atención, L. –Susurró, para si mismo.

.

.

.

(1)Tera es un juego online, es la versión coreana del WoW. Un MMORPG.

*Nana es una manera cariñosa de decirle a Mina.  
**El gato y el raton es como un viejo juego de los policias y ladrones, persecuciones infinitas.

***Paella-napolitana; no estoy segura si está la receta pero yo me refiero a comida española con toques de italiana.

**Respuesta a los REVIEWS del capitulo anterior:**

**Cristi-anitaXD **Ay mujer, aclaré un poco de lo que me preguntaste, pero tus dudas si las aclaro todas en un capítulo se acaba el misterio. (?) Jaja, no me fastidias, descuida. Creo que si Xavi te dio miedo, en este te espantará x'D.

**VioletJoy **Xavier es la viva imagen de la friendzone, aceptémoslo X'D.

**ChocolateNeko** aklsdfjld si, es una ternura c: … creo x'D.

**NerumiLuka** si, quise darle esa imagen de chico bueno y a la vez un completo psicópata asesino.

Aaaaay dios, me retrasé, lo siento! Examenes, exámenes everywhere D: Y yo que pensé que ya habían terminado. T.T

-Hamham


End file.
